This invention relates to a portable grill assembly used for cooking purposes. More specifically, this invention relates to a collapsible portable grill assembly that can be easily transported and assembled.
Portable grills are known in the art and are used for things such as camping, tailgating, and the like. While useful in establishing a remote outdoor cooking set-up, conventional grills are difficult to transport, are unstable, or are difficult to assemble. Either conventional grills are large, cumbersome, and take up a substantial amount of space, or they are comprised of many pieces that take time and effort to assemble. Therefore, a need exists for a grill that addresses these deficiencies.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable grill that is easy to transport.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable grill that is easy to assemble.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a portable grill that addresses multiple cooking issues in a small space.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.